holiday
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: Iruka merasa bosan dengn liburannya kali ini. Saat iseng-iseng mencoba undian, ternyata kakashi memenangkan hadiah menginap di penginapan selama 2 hari! Bagaimanakah liburan mereka selanjutnya? dan bagaimana iruka mengatasi otak pervert kakashi?LEMON.RnR


_**Disclaimer**_**: **kalau Naruto punya saia, bkal saia suruh semua seme di manga Naruto buat nge-rape dia. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto punya **Masashi Kishimoto** sensei*monyong2 sebel*

_**Gendre:**_ Romace, humor, yaoi, ooc.

_**Pairig:**_KakaIru

_**Rate: M **_(iya, sodara-sodara! Ini ber-rate M! Gwahahahaha)

_**Summary:**_ Iruka mersa bosan dengan liburannya kali ini. Tiba-tiba saat mencoba undian, Kakashi memenangkan hadiah liburan berdua ke penginapan! Bagaimanakah liburan Kakashi dan Iruka saat di penginapan? dan bagaimana cara menghadapi ke-pervert-an otak Kakashi? Yang pasti liburan mereka menjadi liburan yang mengesankan.

RnR, pleaseeee?

**WARNING!: **dalam ffn ini terdapat banyak hal yg tidak pantas dibaca sama anak di bawah umur (walaupun author juga dibawah umur)! Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, **LEMON, OOC **dan unsur tidak jelas lainnya.

_Dun like? Dun read! _

_Nekad baca? Gak nanggung klo jadi fujoshi ato fujodashi, nantinya lho~_

_Oke~ selamat membacaaa~_

_**~ Holiday~**_

_** BY: Himawari Ichinomiya**_

v(u)~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~(u)v

Pada suatu malam yg indah di desa Konoha, tepatnya di seuah apartemen sederhana, terdapat dua sejoli sedang memadu kasih. Dua orang yg sangat kontras ini sedang asyik mengobrol, atau bisa di bilang salah seorang dari mereka asyik berbicara sendiri.

"apa kau mendegarku kakashi?" seorang pria yg bisa dibilang memiliki wajah _'manis' dengan rambut coklat diikat ke atas dan bekas luka di wajahnya berdecak kesal kepada lelaki berambut silver dan meggunakan masker yg menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya._

"hmm.." jawab sang kekasih tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari buku_ 'Icha-icha yaoi series' _yg sedang ia baca.

"Hei! Dengarkan kata-kataku, dong Kakashi!",ucap Iruka kesal danmeraih buku_ 'GeJe' _yang dibaca Kakashi .

"Oke, oke… Jadi? Tadi kau bilang apa?",mendengar tanggapan kaekasihnya itu, Iruka hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng sebal.

"Apkah kau punya rencana untuk liburan tahun baru kali ini?"

Kakashi hanya menggeleng.

"Begitu? Padahal aku ingin pergi berwisata sesekali. Tapi, memang sedang _nggak_ punya uang lebih,sih…",iruka tersenyum. Walaupun begitu, Kakashi bisa melihat sekelebat perasaan sedih di wajah Iruka. Kakashi sendiri sebenarnya ingin menyenangkan hati kekasih hatinya itu, mengajaknya ke tempat romantis untuk berlibur... Tapi, apa daya, bila dompet-pun tak mampu?

"_KRUYUUUUKKKK~~~" _,Upss.. teryata cacing di perut Kakashi sudah mulai berdemo meminta makanan, sedangkan si empunya perut hanya bisa mengumpat kesal kepada perutnya yang tidak kompak dengan hatinya…

Iruka hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat kekashinya yang sudah _Blushing _sedari tadi.

"Kau lapar? Mau ku siapkan makanan?", Kakashi mengangguk pelan mendegar tawaran pemuda yag dicintainya.

Karena lemari es dan rak makanan di apartemen kakashi hanya berisi makana instan yang tidak sehat, dalam sudut pandang Iruka. Maka iruka (dengan agak memaksa Kakashi) pergi ke mini market terdeket untuk membeli bahan makanan yang di butuhkan.

"Hei, kenapa beli sebanyak ini? Padahal di apartementku ada makanan kaleng yang lebih mudah dan cepat dibuat."

Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, iruka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Itu tidak sehat, tau! Kau ini lama-lama jadi seperti naruto, saja!" lajutnya.

Saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol dalam perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba dua sejoli itu mendengar seruan memekakan telinga.

"AYO! AYO! Siapa yang mau mencoba undian berhadiah? Hadiahnya sangat mearik dan tak terduga!"

Ternyata suara keras itu berasal dari seorang pria paruh baya yg sedang menawarkan undian berhadiah kepada orang-orang yg lewat. Merasa penasaran dan ingin mencoba peruntungan, maka kakashi dan iruka mendatangi pria paruh baya tersebut.

"pak, saya ingin mencoba sekali…" ucap iruka

"ya, silakan… sekali tarik 400 yen…"

Iruka merogoh sakunya dan memberikan uang 400 yen kepada si penjual undian. Tangannya mulai menyentuh penarik undian dan mememutarnya.

"Klutuk", sebuah bola keluar dari udian.

"Sayag sekali…bola berwarna putih yang keluar… anda tidak mendapat hadiah"

"Ahahaha… aku memang tidak ahli soal undian." Tawa iruka kecil.

Kali ini giliran kakashi yang maju untuk mencoba peruntunganya. Tangannya mulai memegang putaran undian itu dan mulai memutarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian putaran undian tersebut berhenti dan menampakan bola berwarna merah yang keluar.

"Selamat anda mendapatkan hadiah berupa menginap selama dua hari di sebuah penginapan dengan onsen!", ucap si penjual undian dengan semangat seraya memberikan dua buah tiket menginap pada kakashi.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali kakashi!",iruka menatap kekasihnya itu dengan wajah berbinar.

Sedangkan yang dipuji Cuma bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Pasangan itu tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing, yang pasti mereka berpikir bahwa liburan mereka sudah tak akan jadi liburan yang membosankan lagi.

v(w)~~~~~~~~oooo0oooo~~~~~~~(w)v

Matahari sudah berada di pucuk cakrawala, menunjukan bahwa saat ini hari telah sore. Sebuah penginapan tradisional namun berkesan nyaman dan tenang yg berada pada desa kecil di shizuoka, dalam penginapan tersebut terdapat ofuro luas di daerah terbuka yang sangat indah, beserta pemandangan alam yang enak dipandang oleh mata. Saat itu ofuro sedang sepi, hanya terlihat dua sejoli sedang mengagumi tempat indah tersebut, padahal itu hanya berupa kamar mandi di alam terbuka.

"Wow luas sekali!",mata Iruka kontan membulat ketika melihat ofuro yang sedag mereka erdua datangi. Melihat reaksi Iruka, Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, sepasang kekasih itu mulai 'mecicipi' nyamannya ofuro itu.

**Iruka pov**

'haaah~ nyaman sekali, suasana yang tenang, pemandangan yang indah… apalagi bisa menikmati suasana berdua di tempat yang indah seperti ini. Hanya berdua dengan Kakashi… Tuggu dulu… Berdua? Hanya dengan kakashi…? Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, aku menoleh menatap pria di sebelahku ini dengan wajah takut layaknya gadis perawan yang mau di rape pacarnya, tapi, hei! Aku memang masih peraw-eh perjaka maksudku… sedangkan lelaki yang kutatap ini mulai menyeringai mesum plus najis.

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan 'tolong-jangan-melakukan-atau-berpikiran-mesum padaku'. Dan dia membalas dengan, 'tidak-mungkin-aku-kuat-melihat-tubuh-indah-mu'.

Aku begidik melihat reaksi Kakashi, ternyata terbuktilah perasaan tak enakku sedari tadi.

Kakashi mulai memeluk tubuhku erat dan mulai mencium bibirku dengan lembut namun semakin lama menjadi ciuman ganas yang menuntut, dia menjilat bibir bawahku tanda meminta izin untuk memasuki daerah yang lebih dalam, ragu-ragu aku membuka mulut sangat perlahan, namun kekasihku ini tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kecil ini dan mulai memasuki rongga mulutku lebih dalam, menjilat semua titik di sana dan mengajak lidah kami saling bertautan, lidahnya sangat liar dan kasar seakan menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Tak boleh begini terus! Walaupun aku memeng menikmatinya, tapi ini harus berhenti! Jika tidak, mungkin kami akan melakukan 'hal itu' disini!

**End Iruka pov**

Kakashipun melanjutkan kegiatanya, setelah melumat bibir Iruka, dia mulai beralih pada leher indah milik pria yang dicintainya itu. Dia mernggigit, menjilat dan menghisap pelan penuh nafsu, membuat si empunya leher merasakan nikmat di titik antara kepala dan pundaknya.

"Emmhh… Ka-Kakashi…. Kumohon… Berhenti… Uuuhh… Unnhh.. Ah.."

"berhenti…? Kulihat tubuhmu menikmatinya…" Jawab Kakashi sambil terus memainkan leher kekasihnya itu tanpa henti. Melihat gelagat dari sang seme yag semakin mengganas, Iruka mendorong sekuat tenaga Kakashi sampai tenggelam ke dalam ofuro.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ukh!" Kakashi terbatuk-batuk gara-gara kemasukan air ofuro, lalu menatap lelaki yang di sukainya dengan tatapan bingung dan menuntut penjelasan.

"Kakashi! Kalau, kau berani mencoba me-rape aku disini… Aku akan pulang lalu tak akan bicara lagi padamu!" Ucap Iruka marah, petir tersambar jelas di belakangnya, hujan, gemuruh kemudian tsunami datang, dunia hancur gara-gara global warming, kiamat, amal manusia mulai dihitung di padang ma'syar *author dichidori Kakashi dan disambit readers*.

(/-3-)/~~~~~~oooooo0oooooo~~~~~~\(-3-\)

"Iruka... Aku 'kan hanya ingin menciptakan kenangan yang indah bersamamu di sini…",ucap seorang pria a.k.a Kakashi kepada kekasihnya a.k.a Iruka yang sedang ngambek gara-gara ulah mesum Kakashi. Sekarang mereka berada di dalam kamar penginapan yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk mereka berdua.

"Tapi tidak harus memakai cara seperti itu 'kan?", jawab iruka sebal.

"Tapi, bukannya itu adalah hal yang wajar sebagai sepasang kekasih?"

Sebelum mereka terlibat pertengkaran mulut yang lebih lanjut, seorang pelayan datang membawakan makan malam. Iruka mempersilahkan pelayan itu masuk dan menata makanan di atas meja makan kamar penginapan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya, Iruka membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Saat melihat makanan mewah yang tertata rapi di meja makan tak urung membuat sepasang manusia ini mmandang kagum. Terdapat yakiniku, shabu-shabu, sashimi, chiken katsu untuk minuman juga terdapat berbagai macam, dari air mineral, jus, the hangat dan sake. Tanpa basa-basi kedua orang itu memakan makanan yang telah dihidangkan di atas meja makan dengan lahap. Setelah makan, Kakashi mengajak pujaan hatinya itu minum sake bersama.

"Kau mau, Iruka?" ,sambil menyodorkan botol sake.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka minum minuman beralkohol."

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Toh, juga sesekali…"

"Tapi…" ucap Iruka ragu-ragu.

"Enak, lho.. Coba saja sedikit dulu.." menyodorkan sedikit sake di gelas. Iruka menerimanya lalu mencoba meminumnya sedikit-sedikit.

"iya, rasanya manis.. Hm.. Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menemanimu minum…"

"Nah, begitu, dong! Sesekali 'kan kau harus mencoba sesuatu yg berbeda." Menanggapi ucapan dari seme-nya itu Iruka hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai meminum sake yang ada di gelasnya lagi. Sedangkan tanpa disadari Iruka, Kakashi tersenyum licik di balik maskernya. Sepertinya ini tanda akan terjadinya sesuatu yang mengejutkan pada Iruka Umino.

(-o-)~~~~~~oooooo0oooooo~~~~~~~(-o-)

Hari sudah sepi dan gelap, pada saat itu jam menunjukan pukul 23.26, di sebuah kamar terlihatlah pria memakai masker dan kekasihnya tertidur dengan kepala yang tersandar di atas meja makan. Sepertinya mereka tertidur karena terlalu mabuk seusai meminum sake bersama-sama. Ralat sebenarnya hanyalah sang kekasih yang tertidur karena Kakashi hanya berpura-pura mabuk did pan kekasihnya, maklum dia kuat minum sake, sih.

Kakashi segera bangun dari posisinya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar benar-benar terbangun. Setelah itu dia mengangkat tubuh iruka yang masih tertidur di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur tadi, dan menaruhnya di atas kasur yang sudah disiapkan. Iruka mengerang pelan merasakan tubuhnya diangkat seseoran (Kakashi) dan diletakan dengan lembut di atas kasur.

Kakashi melihat kekasih nya yg sudah tertidur sepenuhnya dengan tatapan yg campur aduk, antara mesum, menahan diri dan terpukau. Bagaimana tidak? Posisi Iruka saat ini adalah posisi yang paling mengundang bagi para seme. Badannya terlentang sedangkan yukata yang dikenakannya sudah berantakan, memperlihatkan dada bidang, perut serta lekuk tubuhnya yang menggoda iman. Kakashi sudah tsk bisa menahan diri lagi, 'toh, apa gunanya menahan diri? Dia 'kan sengaja melakukan hal ini agar bisa menyentuh kekasihnya itu 'kan?' batinnya.

Kakashi mulai mencium atau lebih tepatnya melumat bibir ukenya itu, menghisap dan menjilatnya dengan penuh nafsu, setelah puas, dia memasukan lidahnya dengan mudah ke dalam mulut Iruka tanpa meminta izin kepada sang pemilik terlebih dahulu, karena kondisi iruka yg masih terpengaruh terhadap efek sake. Lidah kakashi yang sudah masuk kedalam rongga mulut iruka langsung melancarkan aktivitasnya dengan agak kasar, menjilat semua rongga di dalam mulut kekasihnya dan mengajak lidah iruka untuk saling beradu ciuman, kakashi begitu agrusif dan liar membuat siliva- siliva kecil keluar di antara mulut mereka.

"Engh…Ummhhh…Emmhh…", erang iruka di sela waktu mereka berciuman. Melihat reaksi kekasihnya yg mulai bergairah, Kakashi mulai memindahkan area ciumannya menuju leher jenjang Iruka, dia mencium,menjilat, menggigit serta menghisap leher Iruka penuh nafsu, membuat _kiss mark_ kemerahan yang kentara di area sensitive itu. Setelah puas membuat tanda kepemilikan di diri Iruka.

Pria berrambut silver itu mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga kekasihnya seraya berkata, "Hm.. Sepertinya kali ini kau benar-benar menikmatinya. Mau kuberikan _service_ lebih lanjut?" goda Kakashi sambil menjilat cuping Iruka.

"Uuuh..Lakuan se-sesukamu.. Kakashi.. Engh…" sepertinya respon ini juga karena Iruka masih mabuk. Tanpa aba-aba lebih lanjut Kakashi mulai membuka seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu, membuat tubuh indah Iruka tak tertutup sehelai benangpun, puas menatap tubuh indah ukenya, sang seme-pun segera melakukan kegiatannya yg tertunda, bibirnya mulai menjilat lalu memasukan titik sensitive di dada iruka kedalam mulutnya, tangan kanannya meraba punggung halus Iruka sedangkan tangan kiri Kakashi tidak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya memilin-milin dan menekan titik sensitive di dada Iruka yang sebelah kiri, sedangkan pinggul Kakashi, sibuk menggesek-gesekan kejantanan miliknya, dengn kejantanan Iruka, membuat kejantanan milik keduanya memulai mengeras.

Setelah asyik melakukan aktivitasnya Kakashi mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kejantanan kekasihnya, dia memijat dengan lembut dan memainkan kejantanan Iruka denganibu jarinya lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo yg semakin cepat.

"Ka-kakashi….A-aku sudah mau keluar…." Mendengar hal itu Kakashi berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, membuat sang kekasih mengerang kesakitan karena klimaksnya tak dapat keluar. Setelah mendiamkan Iruka dengan kejantanan yang masih menahan klimaks, Kakashi mulai menjilat ujung kejantanan ukenya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan pra sperma, menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan liar lalu mulutnya melahap seluruh batang kejantanan kekasihnya mamasukannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat, membuat Iruka melenguh nikmat, sementara itu tangan kiri Kakashi masih memanja titik sensitive di dada kekasihnya, sedangkan tangan kananya menggoda lubang milik Iruka dengan satu jari telunjuknya.

"Aaaahhh~~ Ka-kashi….Te-terus… Enggh….. Le-lebihh.. ceppaaatt…. Ssshh~~" ,Kakashi menggerakan mulutnya lebih cepat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang liar dan menggoda.

"Uuuwaah… KAKASHHIII~~!", Iruka melenguh nikmat bersmaan dengan keluarnya cairan kenikmatan Iruka, ke dalam mulut Kakashi. Kekasihnya itu dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan hasrat milik Iruka dengan sekali tegukan, seakan belum puas, Kakashi masih menjilat ujung kejantanan Iruka untuk meminta cairan itu lebih banyak lagi. Setelah itu merekapun mengganti posisi menjadi 69 sehingga memudahkan mereka saling menikmati kejantanan masing-masing, tentu saja dengan posisi Iruka yg di bawah, awalnya dia merasa agak canggung melumat kejantanan kakashi yang tentu saja berukuran besar dan panjang, tapi semakin lama Iruka menjadi semakin liar, sepertinya dia sangat ketagihan dengan 'rasa' kejantanan kekasihnya, menyadari Iruka yang mulai liar membuat kakashi mengerang nikmat.

"Be-begitu iruka… Shhh… Lebih liar… Lebih liar lagi… Emmmhh…." Ucap kakashi sambil memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam mulut Iruka. Yang membuat kekasihnya tersedak karana kejantanan kakashi yg kelewat besar menusuk tenggorokannya. Lalu tak lama kemudian Kakashi mengeluarkan puncak hasratnya ke dalam mulut iruka tanpa persiapan yang membuat kekasihnya (lagi-lagi) tersedak.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…!"

"_Gomen, ne_ Iruka… sebaiknya kita harus memasuki babak terakhir." Kakashi mengeluarkan kejantannannya dari mulut ukenya, sedangkan Iruka merasa kecewa karena masih ingin melahap kejantanan milik Kakashi. Merekapun berganti posisi lagi, iruka dngan posisi menungging sedangkan Kakashi dengan posisi berdiri dengan kejantanan di depan lubang kekasihnya, bisa di bilang ala _dog style._Sebelum memasukan kejantananya, Kakashi mencoba membuat persiapan agar lubang Iruka cukup luas untuk dimasukinya nanti. Pertama satu jari, Iruka hanya terkejut merasakan sebuah benda asing memasuki liang kenikmatannya, semakin lama rasanya semakin sakit, karena sekarang bukan hanya satu jari, tetapi dua jari yang memasuki liangnya…

Jari kakashi membentuk gerakan zigzag dan meraba-raba recktum Iruka mencari titik kenikmatannya.

"AAAHH! AAHH!", Iruka berteriak nikmat saat semenya menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Membuat Kakashi menyeringai puas,'ini dia'. Setelah menemukan titik itu, Kakashi berulang kali menusuk-nusuk titik kenikmtan itu dengan jarinya.

"AAAAHHH~~ UNNNHHH~~EMHH!" , puas menusuk titik itu dengan jarinya, Kakashi menyiapkan kejantannya yg sudah mengeras dengan sempurna di depan lubang milik Iruka dan memasukannya dengan sekali hentakan. Merasakan benda asing lain yang keras dan besarnya melebihi rata-rata masuk kedalam liangnya, Iruka berteriak kesakitan, merintih dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening di ujung matanya.

"Kakashi~ _Iiitttaaaaiii_~~",Kakashi merasa agak bersalah karena membuat Iruka kesakitan, lalu menggenggam dan memijat kejantanan kekasihnya yang dari tadi terlupa dengan lembut agar melupakan rasa sakitnya, membuat kejantanan yang tadinya 'tertidur' menjadi tegak kembali.

Merasakan Iruka sudah mulai tenang, Kakashi mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat, mengeluarkan kejantanannya sehingga tinggal kepalanya, lalu memasukannya lagi dengan beringas, membentur titik kenikmatan Iruka dengan keras, Kakashi terus melakukan itu berkali-kali tanpa mengalihkan perhatian sedikitpun dari tangannya yang masih memanja kejantanan Iruka.

"AAAHH~~ Terus…Kakashi! UMMHH….Le-lebih cepat! Lebih cepat!", desah Iruka menikmati . Kakashi tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan ukenya itu. Lubang Iruka yang sempit menghimpit kejantanan kakashi yang besar, membuatnya mendesah nikmat setiap kali menyentuh titik terdalam Iruka.

"KA-KAKASHIIIII!", akhirnya, Iruka mengeluarkan hasratnya lagi di perutnya dan di tangan kekasihnya, setelah itu lubang Iruka terasa hangat karena Kakashi mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya di dalamnya. Kakashi mengumpulkan sedikit kekuatannya yang terakhir, mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Iruka dan jatuh di sebelah kekasihnya yg sudah duluan tertidur kelelahan. Kakashi tersenyum tulus melihat wajah Iruka yang penuh dengan peluh di badannya. Lalu mengecup lembut dahi Iruka seraya mengucapkan,"_konbanwa, Iru-koi~~." Kemudian mereka tertidur pulas sambil saling memeluk satu sama lain._

_**KEESOKAN PAGINYA~**_

Matahari sudah tinggi dan sinarnya yang menyengat mulai mengusik Iruka yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ketika Iruka mencoba bangun, dia tersentak karena rasa sakit yang amat-sangat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, terutama bagian selangkangan, satu lagi yang ia sadari saat terbangun adalah dia dan Kakashi tidur bersama tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi keduanya.

Merasa curiga, Iruka mulai membangunkan Kakashi dari alam mimpinya,

"kakashi…! Bangun!"

"Hmmm? Ya…? Iru-koi .. Semalam kau hebat sekali.."Ucap Kakashi sambil memeluk Iruka manja.

"Hei! Memang apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" balas Iruka bingung.

"APA? KAU TIDAK INGAT?" iruka hanya menangguk pelan mendengar kekasihnya itu berseru tidak percaya.

"Padahal… Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang indah untuk liburan kita…" lanjut Kakashi sedih. Ketika Iruka hendak menghiburnya, Kakashi malah sudah tersenyum kembali, sambil berkata, "Kalau kau tidak ingat yang semalam itu… Sebagai gantinya, sekarang kita lakukan lagi saja sekarang! Karena besok kita harus puang!"

Iruka merinding dan mulai siap-siap kabur, melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari Iruka, Kakashi segera mencengkram lengan Iruka kuat-kuat.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur Iru-koi~" Ucap kakashi dengan seringaian setan.

Setelah itu terdengar teriakan iruka yang begitu keras dari kamar penginapannya.

**~~~~~~~`````FIN````~~~~~~**

**OMAKE:**

_**Saat-saat ketika kakashi memenangkan undian**_

Ketika Kakashi dan Iruka mencoba undian terdapat dua sejoli lainnya sedang bertengkar.

"Teme! Jangan coba-coba me-Repe aku, ya!"'ucap seoran remaja berambut blonde acak-acakan dan memiliki mata sebiru batu sapphire

"Dasar dobe! Bukankah kegiatan tadi adalah cara yang paling bagus untuk menghabiskan liburan?"

"Baka teme! Pikiranmu ERO banget sih!"' ucap naruto agak blushing.

Saat mereka asyik(?) adu mulut, pandangan naruto menangkap kakashi dan iruka sedang mencoba undian yang tak jauh dari mini market.

"Teme! Lihat itu ada Kakashi sensei dan Iruka sensei! Kita samperin, yuk!" *nunjuk-nunjuk KakaIru*

"hn" Sasuke sih nurut, aja…

Sayangnya, begitu mereka mau samperin, KakaIru sudah menghilang di dalam keramaian.

Karena mereka berdua tidak ada kerjaan, SasuNaru-pun mencoba menarik undian. Saat Naruto mecoba, yang keluar adalah bola kuning, dia mendapat hadiah hiburan satu kerdus ramen instan, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto sujud syukur sambil mecium-cium tanah(lebay) sangking terharunya.

Saat Sasuke mencoba…

"Selamaaaatt! Anda memenangkan hadiah menginap di _Love hotel_ bintang lima!" Ucap si penjual undian yang sukses bikin Naruto _sweat droped_. Lalu Sasuke tersenyum mesum ke arah Naruto yang sudah berkeriangt dingin ria karena paham arah tindakan semenya selanjutnya.

"Kau benar Dobe! Memang me-repemu di rumah bukan tindakan yang tepat untuk mengisi liburan. Tapi, me-repemu di _love hotel_ adalah tindakan yang paling menarik untuk mengisi liburan! Bahkan kami-sama mendukung!" Ucap Sasuke yang masih dengan sunyum(mesum) di wajahnya.

"TI-TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!" ,dan teriakan Narutopun membahana ke seluruh Konoha Gakure.

Oh, seandainya mereka berdua tau bahwa Kakashi dan Iruka mengalami hal yang sama….

Seperti kata pepatah, Bagai semak ke belukar… yang artinya, dari pada lewat semak atau belukar lebih baik lewat jalan raya saja.(himawari sudah mulai eror)

Moshi-moshi, minna-san! Salam kenal saia himawari Ichinomiya! Saia adalah author baru di sini! Ini adalah fic pertama saia lho~(pertama kok langsung LEMON?) yah, maklumilah otak pervert saia yang tidak terkendali ini… hahaha*ketawa mesum ala fujoshi*XD

Sebenernya saia sendiri juga masih di bawah umur, blm sampe umur 18… tapi dasar aku-nya aja yg pikirannya ero gara-gara liat komik online!X9

Oh, iya trima kasih untuk minna-san yang sudah bersedia membaca fic saia dan kalau sempat berikanlah review untuk memperbaiki fic saia ini!(-_-")a

Sampe ktemu di fic berikutnya!

JAANEEEE~~~~(^o^)/

Tolong **reviewnya ** yaaaaa~*pupy eyes no jutsu!*


End file.
